Vitrecite
Vitrecite is a synthetic, crystalline element devised by the Ve'lik, under the reign of Cyrus, the Warrior. Background When Cyrus, the Warrior came into power, he had at his disposal a large host of automatons, vessels, vehices, and soldiers. However, despite the presence of this force, the Ve'lik were at a huge disadvantage in the face of their magick-wielding adversaries: the Naravi. They could not possibly hope to escape their floating prison, the island upon which Nebesa was built, while their opponents still held such might over them. As such, Cyrus devised a plan. The world below was just as enigmatic and magickal as the race that had imprisoned them, so perhaps there was something down there that could give the Ve'lik an edge... So, by Cyrus' command, a unit of six scouting vessels were dispatched to the world below. Their mission wa two-fold: to scoure the mainland for anything that could be utilized to combat the magicks of the Naravi and to set up outposts that would be used as footholds for the daring escape. At first, the mission was unfruitful and many weeks passed with absolutely zero progress. However, change came in he form of a single, shining crystal found in the mountains: Aducite. Though insignificant by its own right, as the crystal only absorbed and emitted various forms of light, it provided an inspiration that would give the Ve'lik not only just an edge over the Naravi, but a new, stronger source of power. After months of ceaseless trial and error, the Ve'lik were able to synthesize an element specifically tuned to the natural energies of the world. Thus, Vitrecite was born. Overview Vitrecite appears as a crystalline substance of numerous hues. It houses the ability to absorb the essence of Najra, whether through direct exposure or indirectly through the absorption of the magicks produced by the Naravi's inherent essence. Furthermore, once a shard of Vitrecite is filled to capacity, the energies within can be converted into a power source for various technologies or utilized in a unique form of Magick. Shards of Vitrecite are precisely cut and fitted into receivers that dictate the behavior of the element. The cut of the shards themselves can greatly vary, so much so that some shards are even cut as jewels and fitted with small receivers for discretion. Due to the fact that the Najra is ever-present all over the planet, receivers are a necessary component to the usage of Vitrecite. Otherwise, the shards would simply absorb the native energies on their own. Receivers allow a soldier to decide whether or not to utilize the shard's ability. If the soldier opts not to utilize the shard's passive ability, then it will not absorb any energies until dictated otherwise, or until a cultivated source of Najra, such as an elemental spell, collides with the shard. It is noted that shards of Vitrecite do not have infinite capacity. The capacity of a shard of Vitrecite is directly proportional to its size. For example, the average shard of Vitrecite is cut in a round shape and is approximately the size of a piece of fruit. This shard, at maximum capacity, would have enough energy to fully power a suit of combat armor and to fire off a small number of spells.